


Reflejo

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: One Shot de terror.





	Reflejo

Ni sus más perfectos sueños se habrían asemejado a la realidad. Una vida de lujo, una reputación como héroe, una empresa que se encontraba en auge, sin mencionar a la pareja de sus sueños e ídolo de América.

Sí, al comienzo tal vez habría sido un caos, pero ahora que su relación se había concretado no existía motivo para dejar de sonreír cada mañana. De hecho ya ansiaba con salir de una de sus reuniones a la cual Pepper le había obligado a ir tan temprano, arrancándole de las tibias y sedosas sábanas que compartía con su rubio. Aunque aquello no le haría decaer, no en uno de los días más importantes de su nueva vida junto a su amado, su aniversario.

Año y medio de haber unido sus vidas, aún no de forma legal, pero sabía que terminaría cediendo ante los deseos de Steve en el momento menos indicado. Hacía poco más de tres años que Steve surgió del hielo, desmintiendo su aparentemente muerte. Nunca habría pensado en encontrarse en un noviazgo con su héroe de infancia, pero aquí estaban y no podría hallarse más feliz.

— Terminaré en unas horas. Papeleo de último momento.

— No olvides archivar también mi parte.

— Por eso es de último momento. — Se escuchaban risas al otro lado del auricular.— Tómalo como mi regalo de aniversario.

— Esperaba algo más romántico, capitán.

— Te evitaré una larga discusión con Fury.

— Basta, terminarás enamorándome más.

Una larga pausa. El castaño sabía que Steve había adquirido algo de su dramatismo y por su parte no borró una boba sonrisa de los labios.

— Anthony Edward Stark... ¿así que lo admites?

— Tómalo como mi regalo de aniversario, Rogers.

— Fue más de lo que esperaba. Pasaré por ti en la torre. Usa la colonia que tanto me gusta.

— Hecho. Nos vemos para la cena, Capipaleta.

— Tony... — De nuevo otra pausa. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el soldado se había ubicado en alguna zona más privada de los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. para ser meloso sin interrupciones.— Te amo.

— Yo también.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo. Dado que era aún temprano se consentiría en su PentHouse unos pisos más arriba de su oficina. Ajustaría parte de su última actualización del repulsor de su armadura, bebería una gran taza de café mientras medita algún aburrido documento sobre las acciones de su compañía (y que alejaría a Potts por al menos dos semanas), escogería el mejor traje de su armario, haría las reservaciones en el restaurante más elegante de Nueva York, finalizando por tomar un largo baño.

Terminadas las primeras acciones, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. J.A.R.V.I.S conocía la temperatura exacta para relajar su cuerpo dentro de la bañera. Se desnudó lentamente, envolviendo su piel entre el vapor que comenzaba a generarse. Entró lentamente, introduciendo una pierna detrás de otra para sentarse y posteriormente recostarse mientras dejaba caer sus párpados. El nivel del agua le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tan cálido y relajante. Necesitaría energía, puesto que la noche iniciaba.

Al finalizar su baño se incorporó, cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla sujeta a su cintura. Tendría al menos 30 minutos para terminar de estar listo, aunque claro estaba que haría esperar un poco más a su capitán.

Se cepilló los dientes y afeitó, perfeccionando las líneas de su barba. Frente al espejo concentraba la mirada en su silueta, ni un sólo vello de más o uno de menos. De ello dependía su imagen imponente, atractiva y elegantemente masculina.

A pesar de su importancia era algo rutinario. Espuma, navaja, agua, loción. Conocía muy bien sus propias expresiones al realizarlo. De vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca, abriendo más los labios o frunciéndolos. Algo que le divertía de sí mismo o incluso a Steve cuando compartían la ducha y después tenían que partir.

Pero esta ocasión fue distinta.

Pasó la navaja por su arco de cupido y por un segundo, al retirar la espuma, habría jurado que su persona en el reflejo había permanecido en pausa. Al percatarse de esto desvió la mirada a sus propios ojos, observándose fijamente como habría de esperarse.

Le dio poca importancia al asunto y continuó con su labor. Tal vez era algún efecto de leer tantos documentos de la empresa en un tiempo relativamente corto.

Salió del baño para adentrarse en la habitación que compartía con el capitán. Tomó su traje para comenzar a vestirse. Se sentía renovado, con la suficiente energía como para celebrar el tiempo transcurrido con el súper soldado.

Diez minutos más de lo acordado y se encontró con el responsable de la relación más estable que haya tenido en la vida. Descendió las escaleras y mientras lo hacía lograba apreciar la radiante sonrisa en los labios de Steve.

— Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

El rubio le recibió tomándole por la cintura. Su vestimenta de etiqueta delineaba muy bien la silueta del millonario.

— Lo eres.

Susurró el castaño sobre sus labios. Un ligero cosquilleo antes de plasmar un dulce beso, que aunque ambos deseaban profundizar, tuvieron que resistirse gracias a que llegarían tarde a su reservación.

Un corto paseo en limousina, las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York destellantes por cada una de las calles y avenidas que Steve no reconocía como las de su época, pero que dejó de añorar en cuanto halló la manea de disfrutar las novedades del nuevo milenio junto a Stark.

Al arribar, como todo un caballero, el rubio dentro de un favorecedor traje en azul, le brindó una mano a Tony al abandonar el vehículo. Un restaurante relativamente privado y más que lujoso para cenar. No hubo demora en cuanto a la mesa, al igual que con cada platillo y un pequeño baile que por esta ocasión el soldado fue el experto debido a que se solicitó música perteneciente a los 40's.

Ahora sólo restaba cerrar la velada con broche de oro. Es decir, la fundición de sus cuerpos como uno solo.

— Steve... esto es... — No podía comprenderlo, pero era realmente impresionante. No se esperaba tal sorpresa.

— ¿Creías que el papeleo sería mi regalo de aniversario? Quería hacer algo que ambos disfrutáramos.

En cuanto colocaron un pie dentro era evidente el cambio en contraste a cómo se encontraba la habitación unas horas atrás.

— ¿Has estado mirando mucha pornografía?

— Aprendí del mejor, pero no pienses que soy un pervertido.

— ¿Entonces cómo llamarías a esto, Cap?

Volvió a rodearle con ambos brazos, atrayéndole por detrás, haciendo que sus cuerpos permaneciesen muy próximos. Susurró contra su oído al tiempo que presionaba su cadera hacia delante. Era notorio que el capitán había soportado una gruesa erección durante lo que había avanzado la noche. — Descubrí que realmente amo tu cuerpo, Tony... pero no puedo apreciarlo en su totalidad en el momento más íntimo... es muy injusto.

Le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío a lo largo de toda la columna. Respiró agitado e imitó el murmullo de su voz. — Eso explica el espejo en el cielo raso.

Una sonrisa ladina seguida de un leve mordisco a su lóbulo del oído fueron el punto de partida para que sus manos reaccionaran, desabotonando y casi arrancando cada prenda. — Tony... quiero ver cada parte de ti, cada rincón, cada expresión y de paso... que también te excites tanto como yo...

Se dejó desnudar, pero al llegar a la ropa interior, en un brusco movimiento, se dispuso a liberarle también de la tela. — ¿Quién te ayudó a colocarlo ahí?

Steve repartía besos por cada centímetro de piel que tenía disponible. No demoraron los jadeos y el aumento de temperatura entre ambos cuerpos. — Mhhhhn... ¿eso importa?

Stark conocía muy bien a su pareja y sabía que continuar una conversación antes de unirse sólo lo desesperaría y por ende aumentaría la libido, haciéndole más pasional. — ¿Con... aaah... qué dinero lo pagaste?

— Anthony... — Reprochó en un gruñido.

—Tengo curiosidad. — Respondió con simpleza, a lo que el contrario le robó un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Recuerdas mi última misión a Francia? El gobierno estaba tan agradecido que me ofrecieron una suma de dinero. La rechacé, pero alegaron que provocaría un conflicto sino lo aceptaba. Lo hice sólo porque se acercaba esta fecha...

Aquello provocó que el castaño permaneciera sin palabras, había sido un gesto más que significativo debido a que Steve había realizado por él algo que podría ir incluso en contra de sus principios. Se abalanzó contra su cuerpo, abrazándose a su cuello y dejándose caer al colchón. Atrapó su labio inferior, abriendo su boca para darse paso a esa deliciosa cavidad. Le rodeó también con ambas piernas, dejando expuesta su entrada. No requería de más para entregarse al capitán una vez más, tampoco de caricias extra o de juego previo. Necesitaba con urgencia a su amado.

Presionó contra su cuerpo, abriéndose paso con suma lentitud, tomando del hombre que tenía debajo algunos jadeos de dolor, pero no por ello menos placenteros. Suaves contracciones, una cálida y casi ardiente sensación le rodeaba el miembro del que emanaba bastante líquido pre-seminal que fungía como lubricante.

Las embestidas dieron inicio. El vaivén de sus cuerpos meciéndose junto a la cama, acompañado por el sonido de ambos al chocar. Un ritmo que subía cada vez de intensidad. Tony hundió sus dedos en el cuerpo del ojiazul, arañando incluso su espalda, dejando marcas que demorarían en desaparecer.

— Quiero que te mires, Anthony... — Murmuró entre gruñidos cargados de ferviente lujuria. Stark obedeció gracias al morbo. Inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba, acomodándose entre el hueco que formaba el cuello y hombro de Steve. Entre abrió los párpados, divisando el espejo sobre la cama. Inmediatamente gimió, era una imagen sumamente erótica. El capitán le cubría casi por completo, ambos sudorosos y con el cabello adherido a la frente. No lograba desvanecer su expresión de gran satisfacción. Incluso mirarse a sí mismo en ese estado era un afrodisiaco. Steve le conocía perfectamente, aquello era el mejor obsequio para los dos.

Permaneció embelesado. Cada vez que el soldado presionaba en una nueva estocada, abría un poco más los labios en otro jadeo. Repetitivo, pero sexy. De igual manera mantenía un notorio rubor en las mejillas, pupilas brillantes,  un tono rojizo en los labios debido a los besos y una amplia sonrisa que...

Enfocó la vista, consciente de que no era posible que estuviese sonriendo. Las embestidas de Rogers no se lo permitían. Su otro Yo en el espejo le miraba fijamente sin parar de sonreír.

— Tony...

El rubio giró en una nueva posición, recostándose ahora sobre el colchón y manipulando al millonario, como si no pesara absolutamente nada, le acomodó de tal forma que se mantuviera sentado sobre su hombría. Se aferró a su cintura, haciéndole saltar, acción que provocó que olvidara lo que hace unos instantes ocurrió.

Exhaustos y pegajosos debido a la esencia de ambos manchando sus pieles, terminaron durmiendo uno sobre otro. Intentó ignorar el hecho referente al espejo, más bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese sido un hecho.

Renovados al día siguiente, Steve abrazó el cuerpo más pequeño de su pareja. Stark se removió, restregando la frente sobre los pectorales del capitán. El rubio besó con delicadeza su sien, tratando de despertarle.

— Mhhhn... Tony... arriba...

El aludido negó, escondiendo en su totalidad el rostro. Sentía una ligera punzada en la espalda baja, de repente se sintió ofendido, Steve sabía muy bien que después de una ruda noche de Fondue necesitaba con urgencia al menos un día de descanso o en su defecto, una buena mañana llena de mimos.

— Debo ir a una misión, no estaré los próximos días y quiero despedirme.

Abrió finalmente los ojos, frunció el ceño al mirarle. — ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

— Creí que te habías quedado mudo.— Rió en un tono bajo, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

— Estuve toda la noche gritando y gimiendo...

— Música para mis oídos.

— ¿Desde cuándo es tan descarado, capitán?

— Desde que salgo con el Playboy más ególatra de América.

Plasmó un beso contra los labios Steve, susurrando sobre estos. — ¿Cuándo volverás?

— Pronto. Dame 5 días, máximo.

— Qué sean 3.

— Haré lo posible.— Se incorporó, aún se encontraba desnudo. Tony permaneció parcialmente cubierto por las sábanas. El capitán se adentró al cuarto de baño, deteniéndose al marco de la puerta y girando el rostro para añadir. — ¿No vienes?

Tony respondió con una sonrisa mientras el contrario desaparecía en el interior. Antes de levantarse, observó por un instante hacia arriba, listo para la primera y única abdominal del día. Los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron de golpe, pues con sólo un instante al mirar de nueva cuenta su reflejo se alarmó.

Ahí se encontraba, recostado en el colchón con mirada fija hacia sí, mordiéndose seductoramente el labio inferior. No existía explicación posible. Y simplemente gritó.

El reflejo le imitó, gesticulando también un grito. Steve salió de inmediato sin comprender lo que ocurría. — ¡¿Tony?! — Estaba a punto de pedirle a J.A.R.V.I.S información sobre lo ocurrido e ir directamente por su escudo, pero Stark se detuvo. — ¿Qué pasa?

Tony respiró agitado sin saber con exactitud qué responder, nada tenía lógica. — Él... yo... — Se sentó sobre la cama, casi hecho un ovillo. Steve posó una mano sobre su espalda. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo le tenía preocupado, su novio no actuaba así.

— No se activó ninguna alarma. ¿Qué sucede?

El castaño se debatió en decirle o no. Era un hombre de ciencia, por lo cual el suceso era aún más extraño. — No te culpo sino me crees... — Steve le escuchó con curiosidad.— Desde ayer veo cosas extrañas en los espejos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Tony le miró a los ojos. — Como si mi reflejo tuviese vida. Lo sé, es algo imposible. Tal vez sólo esté exhausto.

— La semana pasada dormiste a caso 10 horas. — Enredó los dedos en sus mechones oscuros. Tony talló su rostro con la diestra.

— Debe ser por eso.

— ¿Quieres que me quede?

— No... prefiero un espejo vivo a los gritos de Fury. — Volvió a encararle, esta vez con una sonrisa.— Estaré bien, Stevie.

Esto no le convenció. Sin aviso alguno le cargó cual estilo princesa y le llevó hacia la ducha. — Le diré a Banner que cuide de ti. Necesitas hablar con un doctor.

— Él no es esa clase de doctor. — Le rodeó por el cuello en un abrazo.

Steve le ignoró, continuando con sus indicaciones. — Después vendrás directo a la cama y no quiero que despiertes hasta que vuelva.

— ¿No comeré?

— Le pediré a Pepper que te alimente mientras duermes si es necesario.

— Iugh...

Se ducharon, aseándose mutuamente. Después de una larga despedida llena de ardientes besos, Tony no tuvo más opción que visitar a Bruce en el laboratorio que le pertenecía dentro de la misma Torre Stark.

Al faltarle un paso para chocar contra la puerta de cristal polarizado, los sensores activaron la función de abertura. Banner se hallaba anotando datos en una libreta mientras ojeaba los lentes de un microscopio.

— Sabes que puedes dictarle a mi IA en vez de usar algo tan primitivo como un lápiz.

— Gusto en verte también, Tony. — Habló sin dejar de examinar una muestra.— El Cap me llamó e informó de lo ocurrido mientras estabas en el elevador. No puedo ayudarte con respecto a tus pesadillas y el obvio trastorno de estrés post traumático que sufres con las misiones, pero sí puedo decirte que tu deficiente alimentación además de la nula calidad de sueño que mantienes son factores que explican tus alteraciones de consciencia y por ende esas visiones.

Stark cruzó sus brazos y formó una mueca en el rostro. — Dime algo que no sepa.

— Disfruto de tu compañía, Tony. Pero come algo verdaderamente saludable y ve a dormir.

— Sí, mamá. — Rodó los ojos.

Bruce alzó la vista del microscopio y suspiró lo suficiente alto como para que el castaño le prestara atención. — Te mostraré mi nueva investigación en cuanto despiertes. Prometo que es lo bastante interesante como para que me ayudes los próximos días.

El mecánico relajó los brazos mientras giraba de vuelta a la entrada. — Espero que sea lo suficientemente divertido.

Salió sin siquiera mirarle. La amistad, casi hermandad entre ambos, les permitían esos tratos.

Volvió de mala gana al PentHouse. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de entrar al taller. No tenía más opción que volver a la cama. Se sentía tan resignado, vencido. Se adentró a la habitación y antes de desplomarse en el colchón aún sin ordenar, se dirigió al inmenso ventanal que mostraba un perfecto panorama de la ciudad.

Perdió la vista en el horizonte de medio día, el sol bañando de luz cada rascacielos y el tráfico que ya se formaba en las calles. Paisajes así le hacían extrañar a Steve y eso que se había marchado minutos atrás. Entre el trabajo y la vida como héroe no tenían el tiempo suficiente para ser ellos.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pasó por alto que el cristal del ventanal también era un reflector. La mano de su otro Yo dio un golpe como si se encontrara al otro lado a más de cien metros de altura, deseando entrar.

Retrocedió un paso. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su cerebro estaba jugando con él. La imagen que presenciaba era la de un gemelo idéntico. Le observaba molesto, pero a la vez con la misma sonrisa que ya conocía.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Se deslizó, como si andara en la habitación. Desapareció del ventanal, de repente ya no poseía un reflejo. Una voz detrás le llamó, la suya, proveniente del espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared.

Giró, encontrándose con sí mismo proyectado. Lo único que se interponía era la misma cama.

— No... esto no debe ser cierto... Debí quedarme dormido... o... ¿Loki? ¿Wanda? ¿Doom, Strange, Xavier...? Alguien debe estarle haciendo esto a mi mente.

El reflejo negó con la cabeza, divertido. Acarició el espejo, como si eso fuese lo único que le impedía liberarse. Tony frunció el ceño y extendió el brazo izquierdo, llamando a parte de su armadura como defensa. Ésta llegó en un par de segundos abriendo la puerta de golpe, acoplándose a su mano. Apuntó al espejo con el rayo repulsor más que furioso.

— ¡Deja de sonreír!

Disparó, haciendo añicos el cristal. Una risa sepulcral inundó las cuatro paredes. Giró hacia todos lados, terminando al observar hacia arriba, ahí estaba de nuevo. Apuntó, volviendo a disparar. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo derecho ante la lluvia de filosas dagas, pero no por ello se detenía la risa.

Sostuvo su cabeza cubriéndose los oídos. El sonido era ensordecedor. Buscó de dónde provenía esta vez. Entró al baño y disparó al reflejo del espejo que ahí también se encontraba. No se detenía. Salió, disparando también al ventanal.

La habitación se hallaba cubierta de cristales. Respiró exhausto. La adrenalina y la paranoia nublaban su juicio. Ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, sólo el silbido del viento entrando por el enorme agujero que dejaba al descubierto toda la habitación.

Observó el suelo, cada pedazo desde el más grande al pequeño tenía una imagen de él, mirándole con fijeza. Volvió a disparar con la intención de derretir cada fragmento.

Salió, asegurándose de destruir cualquier superficie en la que pudiese aparecer alguna imagen. Disparó a los cristales, mesa, cerámica, ventana, metal, incluso a la gigante televisión, cada pantalla, todo, creyendo ingenuamente que terminaría la tortura... pero era sólo el inicio.

Su reflejo siempre volvía a aparecer, esta vez relamiéndose los labios.

El estruendo fue más que suficiente para que algunas alarmas se encendieran. Bruce llegó a la parte más alta y privada de la torre, preocupado por Tony. Le distinguió en el suelo, cubierto por polvo de cristal, aún con el brazo de la armadura puesto. Banner le ayudó a incorporarse. Le explicó lo ocurrido, un mutante, un inhumano, alguien había atentando contra el castaño. Bruce se comunicó con el capitán, quién por suerte, aún no abandonaba el país. Delegó la misión, Tony era más importante para él.

Al parecer la pesadilla había terminado. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Oscuridad era lo único que veía. Un silencio que le helaba. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

Una ventana había aparecido a su frente. Giró, era lo único que se encontraba al alcance, el resto era penumbras. Momentos después apareció a su lado, pero a una distancia de varios metros, Steve... o eso parecía.

Gritó su nombre, pero no respondía o le miraba. De pronto la ventana que tenía frente a sí se iluminó. Se vislumbraba a sí mismo en un hotel en brazos de su rubio. No lograba escuchar por completo la conversación, sólo que el capitán estaba feliz de verle a salvo y que no se apartaría. Presenció los besos y caricias entre ambos antes de dormir. Por más que golpeara el cristal, no lograba captar su atención.

Se sentía desesperado, impotente. No lograba moverse de una pequeña caja invisible que lo mantenía preso, únicamente como espectador.

Cuando cayeron finalmente dormidos, el gemelo de Steve se dirigió a él.

— Lamento que estés aquí, Tony. Quise detenerlo, pero me ama demasiado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estamos?

El contrarió sonrió, pero era una expresión de completa tristeza, algo que también hacía su capitán para reconfortarlo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. — Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. — Prosiguió a expensas de saber que no era muy claro. — Tony... conoces más que yo sobre universos. Bien, estamos dentro de uno diferente al tuyo. En teoría no existen los reflejos de tu lado, tampoco aquí, así que nos necesitamos para sobrevivir. Nosotros más que ustedes. Somos esclavos del suyo.

No podía digerir la información, parecía ser algo inverosímil, pero a la vez muy lógico.

— ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi universo? ¿Steve puede escucharme? — El contrario negó con la cabeza y posó su atención en ambos vengadores durmiendo plácidamente del otro lado. — Pero yo... él lo hizo...

Steve se encogió de hombros. — Eres muy listo, Tony. En cualquier dimensión. No sé cómo lo lograste, pero lo hiciste.

— ¿Por qué quería salir de aquí? — Necesitaba respuestas, soluciones.

— Porque me amas y aquí no podemos estar juntos. No puedo tocarte, ni tú a mí. ¿Sabes lo que es esa tortura? Tantos años creyendo que nos odiamos y ahora que podemos ser algo... no es posible. Ustedes allá afuera y nosotros sólo mirábamos. — Se le cortó la voz, no le contaba toda la verdad.— Por eso escapó... para estar con mi otro Yo a expensas de ti.

— ¿Me quedaré aquí, por siempre?

El rubio asintió. — La peor parte es que no estaré aquí por más tiempo.

— No comprendo... — Le miraba alarmado y de vuelta a la imagen de su propio capitán.

— Como dije... me amas demasiado. Tanto tiempo separados. Él lo quiere para toda la eternidad, unidos. Ser uno sólo. — El castaño se desesperaba cada vez más, no estaba preparado para lo que seguía. — Lo necesita dentro.

Desvió lentamente la mirada a la ventana, uno de los espejos del hotel. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente el lecho de Steve y su gemelo castaño. Notó cómo este no había dormido, sino que aguardó a que el soldado se desvaneciera en los cálidos y suaves brazos del tentador sueño, creyéndose ambos a salvo.

Una mordida seguida de otra, desgarrando con voracidad la carne blanca como porcelana. Chorros de líquido oscuro se derramaron sobre la seda de la cama al atacar la yugular. Gritos ahogados de los que sólo brotaba más de la vital esencia por los labios rosáceos de Steve. Más gritos ensordecedores por parte de Tony quién sólo podía vislumbrar la asquerosa escena. Golpeaba el cristal hasta magullar sus nudillos, llenando también de manchas rojas su lado del espejo.

El gemelo, quien no dejaba de morder al capitán que había sido sorprendido de forma abrupta, también lo golpeaba, intentando noquearlo y así terminar con su cena en paz aún con una expresión de horror en el rostro del rubio. Realizó cortes en su ropa, enterrando las uñas en su piel, abriendo, desgarrando, extirpando órganos para después comerlos. Terminó de distinguir a lo que era antes Rogers. Ahora sólo era un montículo de carne, sangre y huesos que fracturaba el otro Tony para succionar el dulce interior.

Nadie podía ayudarle, ni siquiera el otro capitán, quién al ser un reflejo, le observó desmoronarse también a la distancia susurrando un 'Te amo' antes de perder la vida como su contra parte.

Tony se hincó, llorando en frenesí, sintiendo que su existencia se esfumaba al igual que la de su pareja. El otro, su desalmado reflejo continuaba con el festín hasta terminar durmiendo en posición fetal dentro de las costillas abiertas de Rogers, absorbiendo el último rastro de calor que emanaba el cuerpo del capitán.

Juntos por siempre.


End file.
